a simple bet that turns to more
by kyiomi
Summary: what will happen when jerry makes a bet that starts a bet war between jack and kim? summary sucks please read. t to be safe. warning story is better than summary! kick, and i hope for good reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A simple bet that turns to more

**~zombiegirl~ that is my nickname given to me by my awesome friend... you know who you are if you read this.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own kickin it. Sadly.**

**summary: what will happen when jerry and his stupid bets get kim and jack to start a bet war? I will only give one thing... KICK! A/N; I am not one for demands but if you read and don't like it, please don't say anything. I had a bad experience with my last story Beastly love. I would also like some reviews, but they are optional... enough of my babbling and on with the story!**

**Jack pov, the whole one shot will be in his pov...**

"yo what it do, guys? Jerry, oh jerry. He should not be using his girl pick up line on us guys and kim. _Kim,_ the love of my life. Since the day 3 years ago, that has been true. I have not and wont tell her this. Best friends is all we are. I wish we were more.

"nothing jer, you? Kim says. We are in Falafel Phil's. The place where we always go after practice. I let kim win again, though I really should not have. She is pissed! She wont even talk to me right now.

"i came up with a brilliant game! It is where someone bets a guy and girl to have a bet war. Who ever wins chooses what the two will do for a week! I call it... bets upon bets! Wanna play?" he asks hopefully.

"i want to." I state but then add, "if kim is the girl." I hope she says yes.

"uhh, sure jack." she says sounding nervous. Now is my chance.

"are you scared that I will win?" I ask her and I can hear the cockiness slipping from my tongue. Just as I wanted.

"no! I would beat you any day!"

"okay then I bet you 2 to play it and remember whoever wins gets the other as a slave for a week!" jerry yells.

"begin!" milton says.

"oooh, this is gonna be good! I am going to get some snacks from phil to watch!" eddie screams as he jumps up running to the counter.

"okay, kim. I bet you that you wouldn't kick my butt in black ops on zombies." I state firmly.

"your on!" she jumps up heading for my house.

"get on the skateboard much faster." I say as I catch up to her and slow down.

"fine" she sighs after very dramatically and gets on. She holds my waist and for the ride I kind of feel that we are dating. The way she squeezes me and is hugging tightly, make me want to scream with joy. NO! Kim is a best friend and that is all she wants to be. She does, not me. We get to my house and run in turning on my xbox.  
(A/N; I dont own anything else I mention either. **Sigh**) as it starts up we get ready for a long game. Kim is good but I was better. Hint was. After we got to round 26, I died and as kim was going to revive me, died as well. She lasted longer than me. We still had all day for the bets and it was her turn.

"alright stop the dance, what is your bet kimmy."

"don't call me kimmy!" she screamed. "you have to dress up and put on make up, as well as letting me do them and your hair, until you give or there is nothing else of girly stuff for you." she said knowing I hate all that girly stuff.

"fine as long as no pictures are taken, and it's you doing it." she blushes as I say that.

After my hair was straitened and curled then straightened again, pounds of make up covered my face and made me look like a clown. Not a real one or I would be flipping out, but that much make up, and I was in one of her dresses and accessories, I had won. Yes, we were even.

"fine you win, I have to get all that off now. What is your bet?" she questioned as she started removing everything. Sadly my hair had to stay like this until it came out on its own.

"you have to eat a hobinaro pepper, and swallow it all." I said knowing she couldn't do it.

"okay you win! I wont burn myself to death for this. Remember you own me starting tomorrow, not today."

"are you sure? The first thing I know you want." I said teasingly. If she accepted I would do it.

"what time is it?"

"8:50, why?

"in ten minutes we start then."

"i can't wait that long..." I said as I pushed her up against the wall gently and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed back and I smiled into the kiss. We were kissing for a good while, until we needed breath.

"does this make us.. you know... a couple?" she asked quietly and panting slightly.

"kimberly ann crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her in response.

"yes!" she said regaining her voice and kissing me again.

4 years later, I took her to phil's and proposed. She said yes and we now have 2 beautiful twin girls. They have her hair and my eyes. They are total kim's. Well, partially. They love karate as I did as a kid. I teach them new stuff everyday. They moved out and had grandkids. Not long after kim died and so did I. One day after actually, of depression. Kim was my life, and so as she went, I followed.

_**The end!**_

** A/n; hope you enjoyed! I know the end was sweet but sad, but dont hate! And to honeymellow, mine is up, where is yours? You still have til christmas, though. Birthday is saturday... yay! 13! please do the optional and review! Kyiomi out!**


	2. author note

_**hey! I just wanted to say, that all my Kickin it readers should go read my other story for 'Rise of the Guardians' called 'love works in mysterious ways'. PLEASE go read it! no one has and i posted it hours ago! i am begging you!**__**also, if you have read my other stories, you know i am not cool enough to own anything. *sighs* but, on a happy note, it snowed where i am and i built a beautiful snowman! but then i found some flaws and decided to try to be Jack and Kim by karate kicking it down (which worked) but also hurt my foot. sadly i do not have any updates to this, it will stay as it is. but if you have any suggestions for future chapters for my rise of the guardians fic, they would be appreciated. kyiomi/zombiegirl out!**_


	3. another author note

**_Hey! I forget to mention that people should go to my polls and vote! I need people to help me 'cause I can't decide on which story to do! Help me, please? I need your help!_**


End file.
